


(despite my better judgement) You are Invited

by phoneboxmug



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison's Wedding, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone behaves like an asshole, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Manipulative Relationship, No one wants to hug anyone, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoneboxmug/pseuds/phoneboxmug
Summary: We only see each other at weddings and funerals.The Hargreeves siblings at peek dysfunctionality all go to Allison’s wedding. It doesn’t go well.Set in 2014ish just before Vanya writes her book and before Luther turns half monkey.





	1. Rumors of an Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of things quickly!  
> My aim was to make this as canon-compliant as possible which includes Allison and Luther’s sorta-incestuous relationship. It's not acted on in this story but the feelings are there - to a degree. Honestly, I had no problem with it while I was watching the show but I do see where people are coming from when they say “ew bro she’s your sister”. However, I hope I make it clear that for me (and I assume the showrunners too) Luther and Allison’s relationship growing up was more that of classmates with crushes on each other which they were forbidden to act on and NOT siblings who want to bone. That, of course, would be gross.  
> Second thing! I’m English so if there are some weird spellings/sayings I’m sorry - writing in Americanism is super hard for me.

Before the apocalypse, before Five’s return, before their dear father had kicked the bucket, before Luther was sent to the moon, before he was turned into a monster, and before Vanya wrote her book - before all of that the five remaining siblings went to Allison’s wedding. The year was 2014 and they were all in the middle of the middle of their twenties. It could have gone better. 

* * *

 

The view was stunning. It was late evening, the sun had set, the hubbub of people walking along the seafront had died down. Allison sat on the balcony of her luxury LA beach-side apartment with an empty champagne flute in hand. She heard a pop as her boyfriend Patrick opened the bottle. He walked over to her a huge smile on his handsome face. 

“Congratulations!” he said pouring her a glass. 

She smiled back at him. “Thanks honey.”

Allison had just got the very coveted role as a supermodel turned spy set to be next year’s summer blockbuster. Obviously, she had used a bit of  _ persuasion _ to land the role but she was confident that she was the best fit. Sometimes casting agents just couldn’t see it until she pointed it out for them. 

She watched as Patrick sat down in the chair opposite. He was perfect for her, handsome, caring, intelligent, and a great actor in his own right. They’d been dating a year - and maybe it was a little early but Allison wasn’t getting any younger. 

“Hey Patrick…” she said and he turned to look at her a calm, questioning smile on his face. She smiled back. Yes, he was the one for her - he might just need a slight nudge is all.

_ “I heard a rumor…”  _ his eyes glazed over  _ “That you were about to propose to me.” _ his vision cleared.

“A… Allison” he stuttered suddenly overcome with emotion. “I’m so sorry…”

She stared at him confused for a moment.

“I’m so sorry I haven't got you the ring yet but…” he stood up then got down on one knee in front of her clasping her hands in his. ”... would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” 

 

At last! At last, at last… Allison could start a new family, a happy family all of her own. 

“Yes of course. I love you!” she replied tears of joy streaming down her beautiful face.

“I love you too” replied Patrick holding out his arms.

They embraced. 

* * *

 

Luther walked into the empty kitchen. The house felt massive without his siblings there but at least Mom and Pogo could usually be found pottering about. Dad remained cooped up in his office. Luther pondered - he actually hadn't seen his Dad for the better part of a week. He didn’t call for Luther unless there was a mission and Luther had learnt long ago that he shouldn’t bother him while he was working on… whatever he was working on. Luther remained loyal and unquestioning because that’s what number ones do. He certainly wasn’t about the ditch his father like his remaining siblings had. 

It was only just past six but the morning paper was already on the dining table so Luther opened it. He may not have a great interest in the outside world but he liked to keep somewhat up to date on what was going on in their city. Flicking through absentmindedly a familiar face caught his eye. Allison. 

He paused and read the headline. 

_ ‘Local superhero turned superstar due to tie the knot!’ _

His heart sank and his throat tightened. He always knew it was bound to happen one day - Allison had been his boyhood crush. They had always been far more like school mates than actual adoptive brother and sister - growing up in a place more similar to that of a military Boot Camp than a loving home probably had something to do with it. He knew deep down it never would have worked out. Especially when she had left to make it big in Hollywood and Luther had remained in the massive mansion alone. He remembered her last words to him all those years ago picturing how she had turned to look at him sadly and said, 

“You could come with me you know.”

He had just shaken his head and that had been it. That was nearly 7 years ago now. 

* * *

The pumping beat of techno thundered throughout the warehouse. The lasers twirled and waved in time with the music the DJ raised her arms beckoning the crowd to join her for the drop. The thumping bass felt like it was reverberating through Klaus’s very soul as he gracefully waved his wiry arms in the air. He stomped from side to side in unison with the crowd all dancing to the endlessly repeating beat. He felt totally and utterly carefree. 

The drop came and suddenly Klaus was flung to the side by an extremely enthusiastic raver. Klaus giggled as he steadied himself all the while being jostled endlessly by the crowd. He pulled himself up and shoved his hands into his pocket. He knew he had some molly left but all he pulled out his pocket was his cloakroom token, about five dollars in change, a lighter he had stolen from some guy at the bar, a stumpy black eyeliner, and an empty dime bag. Empty. Klaus let out a massive exhausted sigh. His great night was now over. 

Pushing through the crowd he made his way to the bathroom. Maybe he could find a generous dealer? But alas, no luck there either. The squalid brightly lit bathroom was empty. Well to anyone else it would have appeared empty. Klaus saw his brother Ben leaning against the wall buried in that book he always had with him. They didn’t say anything to each other. Ben didn't even look up. 

Klaus made his way over to the sink and turned the tap on. His cupped his hands and splashed his face with the freezing water. Looking up at his reflection he pushed his wet fringe out the way and had a good look at his face. 

He looked tired, very tired. It must have been two whole days since he had last had a good night sleep. Thinking out loud - or maybe to Ben - he pondered,

“What was the name of the hostel that sweet Australian guy said he worked at?” 

“Bootleggers?” replied Ben not looking up from his book. 

“Bootleggers.” breathed Klaus nodding the closing his eyes. That wasn’t too far from here. He could walk it in about forty-five minutes. Not ideal but money was tight right now so he wasn’t about to fork out for the bus. After reapplying his messy eyeliner he exited the bathroom. Ben stashed his book back in his hoodie and followed. 

 

Klaus stopped by the cloakroom on his way out and peering into the booth he called,

“Christie!”

A young woman, who looked nearly as haggard as Klaus, lazily made her way over to him. She looked him up and down while sucking on a cigarette. 

“Leaving early are ya Klaus?” She asked in her usual monotone.  

“Yeah. I’m knackered.” He said hanging his head and passing her his cloakroom tag. 

“You look it.” she replied bluntly and made her way over to where his black coat with the faux fur trim hung. 

He nodded in agreement - he did look it. Then remembering with a start,

“Chris are you working here tomorrow or am I?” 

She handed him his coat and looked at him unimpressed. “You are.”

Klaus clenched his fists in triumph. It wasn’t a well-paid job but it was easy and they were fine with you smoking in the booth - something that any normal establishment would obviously and rightfully frown upon. 

 

He thanked Chris and slung his coat on over his vest. He was relieved that he was in a state to remember he had brought his coat because there was a brisk breeze when he stepped outside. However, his oh so fashionable coat did not actually have a hood, and it was also not remotely waterproof. So Klaus' streak of great luck continued as just after making it to the end of the block it started raining heavily. 

“Over there!” shouted Ben pointing towards a newsstand which thankfully had an awning. Klaus and Ben rushed over Klaus clutching his arms around himself for protection. 

“Nice one Ben!” grinned Klaus as they huddled under the awning next to the gossip magazines. Ben, of course, being dead didn’t need the shelter but Klaus always made space for him anyway. It felt rude not to. 

Ben was looking over Klaus’ shoulder at one of the magazines. He was not usually one to keep up to date on celeb news so Klaus looked around. His gaze was met with the glowing smile of his beautiful sister Allison looking back at him proudly showing off her engagement ring with a diamond the size of substances Klaus would happily pay fifty dollars for. 

He picked up the magazine and stared at it. Then he showed it to Ben his face lighting up. 

“Look at that!” He exclaimed with glee like his brother hadn’t been the one to notice it first. “She found love.” Klaus said wistfully a smile spreading across his thin face. Ben lent in to get a better look. 

“Who to? That Patrick Mc-whatsit guy from that stupid romcom people were going on about last year?” 

Klaus flicked through the magazine to find the article. “Ben be nice! That’s our future brother in law,” he said reproachfully. 

 

“Hey, Pal. This isn’t a library.” barked the newsstand owner as he stacked the morning papers. Klaus turned to look at him wide-eyed. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, but you see she’s my sister.” Klaus explained calmly pointing to Allison.  

The owner gave him an extremely wary look eyeing his ripped jeans (which were far too ripped to be an actually fashionable) his loose tie-dye tank top (which looked like some of those psychedelic colors were not there by design) and his sandals (even though it was clearly not sandal weather). 

“Sure she is...” he said doubtfully and turned back to staking his papers shaking his head and muttering and “fucking junkies”.

Ben eyed the situation worriedly. 

“Hey Klaus, maybe we should go to the hostel? The rain’s let up a bit” he suggested.

Klaus nodded and gently slid the magazine into the inner pocket of his coat. He then broke into a sprint. The owner spun around “Thief!” he shouted pathetically but Klaus was now long gone. 

* * *

A familiar but horrible screech reverberated around Vanya’s tiny apartment. She resisted putting her hands over her ears - that would not be very encouraging for her student. The young boy lowered the violin dejectedly.  

“I’ll never be as good as my sister.” he whined. 

Vanya looked at him sympathetically. He was only 10 but his mother had insisted on him taking extra violin lessons during his school’s lunch break. His mother was sat on Vanya’s sofa flicking through a stack of magazines she had brought with her. 

“With practice, you can become better. You’ve just got to believe in yourself” Vanya said softly trying to give him hope. 

“But...” he whined again.

“Duncan for once stop complaining and practice!” called his mother not looking up for a magazine. 

Vanya looked over at her reproachfully and considered speaking up for the young boy but was suddenly distracted. Vanya’s own much more successful sister was grinning up at here from the cover of the magazine. Before she could compose herself Vanya had walked across the tiny living room and stood there staring at it. Duncan’s mom peered over the magazine confused.

“Can I help you?” she asked unimpressed with the lesson suddenly stopping.

Vanya caught herself. “I’m so sorry!” she gasped then forcing herself to speak up, 

“Is that Allison Hargreeves?” she asked already knowing that of course it was.

The mother looked at the cover bemused “Yes it is. I believe she’s got engaged.”

There was an awkward pause. 

“Is the lesson over!?” called Duncan excitedly.

His mother looked at her watch and sighed “We should probably get going.” She stood up. 

“Could I have a look at that?” blurted Vanya before she could catch herself. 

“Keep it” said the mother throwing it onto Vanya’s coffee table. 

Vanya picked it up as the mother and son made their exit.

“See you next week.” called the mother and the door slammed behind her.

“Yeah.” was all Vanya could say as she stared at the photo of her sister. She was happily holding up her hand and showing off her gaudy engagement ring. The caption read,

_ ‘Hollywood’s newest power couple make it official!’ _

Vanya stared at Alison’s smiling face. She looked smug thought Vanya. Then she immediately felt guilty for thinking that. Alison had every right to feel smug - she had sorted her life out, she was happy, and she had someone who loved her. Vanya clutched the magazine tightly and hated herself for feeling so desperately jealous.

* * *

 

Diego touched his temple gingerly. He was going to have a bruise he knew it. He stumbled into his bathroom and unwound the boxing bandages from his knuckles.

The fight had gone well. He had won, obviously, but it hadn’t been easy. Maybe he should consider training more exclusively in boxing rather than a mixture of different martial arts. But then again, this boxing lark was meant to be his new side gig now that he’d dropped out of the police academy. He needed a job that paid and that he was good at. However, the mixed martial arts did lend itself better to his true calling - being a vigilante. 

“Oi Diego! I’m not your fucking secretary okay?” shouted a familiar gruff angry voice from the hall.

“What do you want Paul?” yelled Diego from his bathroom.  


“I said I’m not your fucking secretary!” Paul repeated.

Diego rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t help me Paul. What do you want?” Diego stormed out of the bathroom and to his front door. He opened it and saw an indignant Paul (the gym owner come landlord) standing in front of him. 

“There’s some girl on the line for you.” scowled Paul and promptly turned on his heel and left. 

Diego’s heart rose. Eudora! Maybe finally she’d come round and understood his reason for leaving the stuffy police academy? About time too. She had kicked him out nearly a month ago now. 

 

He picked up the phone. 

“Diego speaking” but it wasn’t Officer Patch’s voice that replied. It was his sister Allison. 

“Diego! Thank Christ I got through to you - I’ve been trying all day. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find this number? Since when did you leave the police academy?” she asked. She sounded annoyed. 

Diego groaned. Typical. First time hearing from his sister in years and she’s already laying into him. 

“Allison. What do you want?” he asked curtly. 

Allison laughed incredulously “Seriously? Why do you think I’ve called?”

He wasn’t in the mood for this so said nothing. 

“Haven’t you seen the news?” she continued “It’s been in all the magazines!”

“No. I don’t read those shitty magazines Alison. What do you think I am? An old lady in a hair salon?”

Allison now sounded angry.  

“Well I’m getting married, and I want you and the others to come to the wedding.” 

Diego was momentarily lost for words. 

“Hello?” asked Allison.

“Have you lost your mind?!”

“Congratulations would have been fine Diego,” said Allison now sounding rather hurt. 

“You want the Umbrella Academy leftover has-beens to come to your Hollywood wedding?”

“Well, Patrick thinks I should have some family there,” admitted Allison.

Oh, that made sense thought Diego. Of course, it would look strange if perfect Allison had none of her once famous family at her star-studded wedding. It would look bad on her. 

“And…” said Allison, her voice suddenly quieter and softer “It would be nice to see everyone again. My wedding seems like a good excuse for a reunion you know?” 

Diego thought for a second. Would going really be that bad? There was bound to be a free bar at least. At most he might be able to see one of his siblings try and have a somewhat normal happy life - the type of life that they had all dreamed of when they were young. 

“Sure I’ll come.” he finally replied.  


Allison let out a sigh of relief “Thanks Diego” and for once she sounded truly sincere. 

“Oh!” and she was back to her usual demanding self. “Can you please contact the others and let them know? Obviously, I’ve got Luther address but the Klaus and Vanya aren't in the phone book.” 

Diego rolled his eyes. “Do I really have to hunt down that junkie and… why invite Vanya? It’s not like she was really one of us anyway.”

“Just do it Diego!” said Allison now sounding annoyed. “ _ I heard a…” _ but Diego pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Come on Allison! I’ll fucking do it - don’t use your powers on me.” 

“Thanks Diego!” she said sweetly and hung up. 

Diego slammed the phone down. Why on earth did he just agree to that? It must have something to do with recently being punched in the head. 


	2. Save the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya is conflicted.   
> Diego gets more than he bargained for when contacting Klaus.   
> Luther stresses out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm saving Alison's story for next chapter as this chapter was taking me so long to finish! Hope you don't mind!  
> Again sorry for any spellings or grammar mistakes - and if you have any advice please let me know :)

It was several days later when the wedding invites arrived at the gym. There were three of them labeled simply ‘3’, ‘4’, and ‘7’. Diego had been putting off contacting his two more unusual siblings - unusual in totally different ways. He had absolutely no desire to get back in contact with them. Vanya simply because Diego found it intensely awkward to be around her, and Klaus because, well he was Klaus. Chaotic, constantly up to something, and impossible to trust. Not to mention his persistent drug habit. The amount of selfishness crammed into that skinny frame Diego found mind-boggling. Before Diego had finally managed to cut ties with him he had been constantly bothered for money, a place to stay, money, food, money… at first Diego had been kind (or as kind as he gets) but after the thankless task had eventually got too much Diego had bought him a stay in rehab and left it at that. That was about two years ago now. The last Diego had heard from Klaus was when the nurse told him that he had checked out of rehab early. 

Diego suspected that if he had stayed with the police he would have bumped into his brother at some point - but drug busts weren’t really his thing now he was ‘freelance’. However, he was going to have to find Klaus now or he suspected Alison would literally not give him a choice. Anyway, it was probably about time he tried to find out what had happened to his brother. 

 

That being said Diego stopped at Vanya’s place first. It had taken him all for three minutes to find her address - Alison clearly hadn’t made much of an effort to contact her. It was late evening by the time he got there. The lights inside were off so Diego, not wanting to wake her, just posted the invite through her mailbox. Lucky, he thought. Though of course he was going to have to see her at the wedding he was glad that he didn’t have to have an awkward conversation with her right now. 

* * *

Vanya had just stepped out of the shower when her mailbox clattered loudly. It was obviously strange for post to arrive close to midnight so she decided to investigate. She wrapped her tiny frame in a big cozy dressing gown, slipped on a pair of worn slippers and padded out side to her mailbox. Nervously looking around she extracted the envelope. Whoever had posted it must have left pretty sharpish as the street was deserted. Vanya looked down and read the simple ‘7’ printed on the front. Now she had a pretty good idea who might of posted it - very few people even knew there was a number 7.

 

She scurried back into her apartment and immediately opened the envelope:

_ ‘You are invited to the wedding of Alison Hargreeves and Patrick McKinley’ _

Vanya was stunned. She just stood there re-reading the invite over and over again feeling like she must have misread it. She then realised there was also a small slip of paper inside:

_ ‘Hi V. Hope you’re well. I’m inviting you and the others to my wedding, hope you can make it - Alison’ _

 

Vanya honestly did not know how to feel. A mixture of emotions seemed to all be fighting for superiority. She was happy that she had finally been included in something but this was a Hollywood wedding! Not exactly her scene. She also hadn’t seen or heard from her siblings since she had left the academy many years ago - not to mention she had never been that close with them in the first place. She had only really been friends with Five and he had run away way before any of the others had the courage to. Also the fact that her therapist had been recently working with her with about the resentment she had for her siblings - was now a really good time to see them all again? But she’d been invited with everyone else! That was progress - right? 

* * *

Much to Diego’s chagrin Klaus was also extremely easy to find. After stopping by Vanya’s place Diego had driven to the outskirts of downtown where the cheaper and generally scummier bars where. A few were closing or near closing but one which proudly stated in loud neon lights ‘ALWAYS OPEN LATE’ looked promising. 

 

Diego entered and immediately coughed as he breathed in the cloud of cigarette and marijuana smoke that hung thickly around the bar. If you spent more than five minutes in here you’d be lucky to pass a drug test. 

Not wanting to spend too much more time in this place than he had to, Diego took a quick scope of the room. He couldn’t see his brother in any of the booths or at any table - so he went straight to the bar. The only bar man working wandered over to him, he had bloodshot eyes and a vacant stare. 

 

“What can I do for you my man?” he asked lazily.

Diego looked him up and down. This guy could definitely be one of Klaus’ friends. 

“Do you know a guy, mid twenties, tattoos saying ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ on the palms of his hands?” The bar man hesitated and narrowed his eyes 

“Why?” he asked.

“I’m his brother” Diego replied bluntly. The bar man raised his eyebrows - he didn’t believe him. “Adopted brother” Diego clarified. 

“Oh yeah? He’s never mentioned a brother adopted or otherwise.” The bar man scowled at him but then seem to register who he was talking to and took a step back. Diego had to admit he didn’t look like the friendliest person to be asking questions. 

Diego sighed. “Listen, I know you know where he is. You can just tell me  _ or _ I can get you to tell me. Which do you prefer?” He didn’t like threatening people - just sometimes it was easier. Also this guy didn’t seem to be the type to put up a fight. Diego was right.

“Hey man, I don’t want any trouble. He was here earlier but his shift has probably started by now.” 

Diego was amazed “His  _ SHIFT _ ?” 

Klaus had a job? That’s certainly a new development. 

The bar man looked at him incredulously. “Yeah, that place Visions, it’s a warehouse where they hold those late night morning raves. He works coat check some nights - though I wouldn’t leave anything in your pockets if you know what I mean?” 

 

Visions was rather infamous so Diego knew the way and it was only a couple of blocks from the bar. Diego knew he’d found it when the warehouse’s doors opened and a few people looking a bit worse for wear staggered outside the pumping techno music echoing out into the night. Diego grabbed one as they stumbled past him. 

“Is this Visions?” He asked

“What are you - a cop?” asked one of them. His pupils were huge and he was very clearly completely off his face. This was definitely the place. Diego just patted him on the shoulder and walked in through the open door. 

 

Inside Diego found himself in a makeshift foyer. He could hear the music very loudly through the double doors in front of him, to his right was a burly man who looked like he could be security but he certainly didn’t bother to get up when Diego walked in. To Diego’s left was a booth made from MDF and corrugated iron sheets. It had a painted sign above it reading ‘COAT CHECK’ then smaller sign underneath ‘security of items not guaranteed’ Diego wondered why anyone would bother putting their things in the coat check if their items weren’t going to be there when they got back, but a lot of this didn’t make any sense to him - like why would anyone choose to listen to this type of music in the first place. 

 

Diego marched up to the booth - might as well get this over with. When he first looked inside he couldn’t see anyone working there, but following a puff of pungent smoke Diego saw a couple leaning on each other sitting on the floor amongst the coats. One was a bored looking young woman who would be quite pretty if she didn’t have such dark circles under her eyes, the other was his brother Klaus. Klaus was wearing a loose tie-dye tank top and ridiculous black jeans which were more rips than they were jeans. He looked thinner than Diego remembered.

 

The young woman took a long drag and lazily met Diego’s eye. She nudged Klaus who was staring at nothing eyelids half closed. Klaus slowly turned his gaze to Diego, he looked extremely confused for a moment, and then jumped as if someone had shouted at him. 

 

“Diego!” he said a massive grin spreading across his face. He stumbled to his feet. 

“Hey Klaus.” replied Diego smiling back in spite of himself.

Klaus seemed to be at a loss of what to say next. He just stood there his eyes searching Diego’s face. Now he was closer Diego could see just how bloodshot his eyes were and how tired and gaunt he looked. 

“You look well!” exclaimed Klaus leaning over the small counter and embracing Diego in a massive hug. Diego patted his back gently. Klaus smelled so much of weed it nearly made his eyes water. 

“What brings you here?” Klaus asked after finally letting go. 

“Family business.” said Diego. He looked down at the young woman who was sucking on the blunt and staring at them. Klaus grabbed both Diego’s hands in his.

“Alison!” He said excitedly. He then turned to the woman and started pulling at the coat she was sitting on “Chris, move your fat ass!” 

Chris, who definitely did not have a ‘fat ass’, lent to her side to free the coat looking rather annoyed.

“Where do you think your going?” she asked 

Klaus flung on his coat and then gestured at Diego. “My family needs me!” 

Chris just rolled her eyes. 

Klaus pushed Diego out the way as he clambered over the counter. 

He turned around and blew Chris a kiss “Cover for me yeah?” he asked. She just nodded and made a shooing motion in his general direction. 

“We can talk here.” said Diego reaching into his pocket for the envelope - he really didn’t want reunion lasting longer than it had to. 

“Don’t be silly!” said Klaus ushering Diego out the front doors “There’s this delightful 24hr cafe not too far from here - we can catch up there!” 

Going to a ‘delightful’ cafe with his chaotic brother was not really what Diego had in mind for this evening but Klaus obviously had other plans. It was nice to see that his brother was alive at least.

 

As they walked Klaus clutched his coat around him for warmth. Diego eyed him. Yes Klaus was alive but he seemed so much more frail than he was last time Diego saw him. He now had a goatee, thick smudged eyeliner, and his clothes hung on him loosely. Also he seemed to be walking not entirely in a straight line. 

“How you been holding up Klaus?” Diego asked as kindly and non-judgmentally as he could muster.  

“Oh you know,” Klaus laughed “been keeping myself busy.” He then fished a silver cigarette case out his pocket, pulled out thick hand-rolled cigarette and lit it. The oderus smell which emanated from it told Diego that what Klaus was smoking was not at all legal in this state. 

“That stuff sticks bro.” Diego said screwing his face up in disgust - he really couldn’t understand why anyone would smoke that stuff. 

“Yeah I know!” said Klaus happily “Chris got this super potent stuff. It’s not cheap but it really seeps into your bones if you know what I mean.” Klaus shuddered. 

Diego had absolutely zero idea what Klaus meant so he decided to change the subject. 

“That girl Chris, is she your girlfriend?” 

Klaus did a sort of half laugh half cough then turned to look at Diego with a smirk. 

“Maybe” He said coyly. Diego just couldn’t read him sometimes. 

“Do you live with her?” Diego asked “I couldn’t find an address for you.” 

Klaus took a long thoughtful drag on his blunt. “Sometimes.” He eventually said.

Diego was already fed up with these pointlessly cryptic answers. Why couldn’t he just be honest with him? They walked in silence for a moment as Klaus puffed away. 

 

“Here it is!” Klaus eventually called and with a little skip in his step as he bounced over to one of the grimiest cafes Diego had ever seen. Certainly not somewhere Diego would call ‘delightful’. 

As they walked in Klaus scurried over to a booth as if he was trying to avoid someone. This apparently failed. Diego sat down opposite him and an older stern looking waitress came over. She looked at Klaus, then looked at Diego, then scowled Klaus. 

 

“Hi Mary” said Klaus sheepishly. 

“You can’t order anything until you’ve paid your last bill Klaus” she said sharply. 

“Of course, of course, of course” muttered Klaus as he patted his pockets. He stopped and looked up at Diego his eyes wide and pleading. “I appear to have forgotten my wallet.”

And here we go again thought Diego. Using him for money, to get himself out of his completely avoidable problems. But what choice did he have? Diego reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Klaus relaxed back into his seat with a wide smile. 

“How much does he owe you?” Diego asked Mary. 

“Eight Dollars” she replied looking at her note book. Diego glared at Klaus as he pulled the change out of his wallet. Could Klaus really not afford a measly eight dollars? Hadn’t he just been saying that what he was smoking was ‘not cheap’. Klaus theatrically put his hands together in prayer 

“Thank you dear brother” he then immediately reached for the menu and pointed at one of the specials “I’ll have the chef special pancakes with extra whipped cream please”. Diego snatched the menu out of Klaus hands. 

“Hey!” complained Klaus.

“He’ll just have a black coffee.” said Diego pointing at Klaus and then closed the menu “I’ll have the chef special pancakes with extra whipped cream please.” 

Nonplussed Mary scribbled it in her notebook and left. Klaus slumped further down in his seat.

“But Diego! I’m starving!” he whined.

“Then sucks for you because you forgot your wallet.” Diego retorted. Klaus scowled at him. 

 

“Anyway.” said Diego deciding to change the subject. Klaus immediately perked up again.

“Yes! Alison! Great news isn’t it?” Klaus put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands “Our sister is getting married!” he sighed wistfully. 

Diego snorted.

“What?” Klaus asked confused. Diego looked at him incredulously. 

“You don’t seriously think this Patrick guy gets any say in it right?” 

“Any say in what?” asked Klaus. Diego couldn’t believe he could be so naive. Klaus had also grown up in the academy with Alison. How could he not think that her powers had something to do with her engagement to one Hollywood's hottest rising stars? Diego spelled it out for him. 

“Any say in if he wants to marry her or not, do you seriously think that she hasn’t used her powers on him? Their life is way too perfect.” Diego folded his arms. 

“No!” cried Klaus and he rolled his eyes “Sometimes people just have nice lives Diego. It happens.”

Diego just looked at him. 

“I’m sure they love each other very much.” Klaus continued also folding his arms. 

“If you think that you’re high as hell” scoffed Diego

“Me being high as hell has absolutely nothing to do with it.” Klaus laughed then met Diego’s disapproving gaze and sunk back into his seat.  

There was an awkward pause as Mary came back and handed Klaus his coffee. Klaus wrapped his thin fingers around the mug and blew on it to cool it down. 

“So rehab didn’t work out then?” asked Diego already knowing the answer. Klaus smiled sadly and didn’t look up from his coffee. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t really my thing you know.” He took a sip and finally looked up at Diego. “Thanks for trying though.” 

“Yeah.” said Diego sadly. Maybe Klaus had grown up ever so slightly in Diego’s absence. 

 

Diego’s pancakes arrived, they looked good but he wasn’t hungry. He pushed them to the side and pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket. 

“Here.” he said handing it to Klaus. Klaus took it and read the number ‘4’ printed on the front. He looked at Diego confused. 

“What is it?” he asked. Diego rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you open it dumbass?” 

Klaus did and pulled the invitation out - as he read it his eyes widened.

_ ‘You are invited to the wedding of Alison Hargreeves and Patrick McKinley’ _

“For me?” Klaus gasped.

“I don’t know anyone else called Four do you?” said Diego pulling Klaus’ coffee towards himself and taking a sip. Klaus turned the invitation over in his hands as if trying to see if it was actually real then clutched it to his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep dramatic breath. 

“I shall wear my best outfit.” He finally said. Diego shook his head but he smiled. Then taking one last sip of the hot coffee he scooted along the booth and stood up. His job here was done.

“Wait…” said Klaus looking up at him “Are you going? We barely got to catch up! How's the police?”

Diego looked at him sourly “I quit.” 

“Oh.” Klaus fidgeted awkwardly. He looked down at Diego’s uneaten plate of food “You haven’t even touched your pancakes!” 

Diego took a few bills out of his wallet and put them on the table. “I’m not hungry.” 

Klaus slumped down in his seat defeated. 

“Well goodbye then.” he pouted.

Diego nodded “See you at the wedding” he left with a curt wave. Klaus waved his ‘goodbye’ hand back and sunk even further down into his seat.

 

Diego decided that as reunions go that was probably as painless as it was going to be. He hoped that reconnecting with the rest of his siblings could go that smoothly.

* * *

Klaus watched as Diego exited the diner. He still felt the hazy glow of the weed he had been smoking but Diego having left so abruptly had got through to him and it hurt. Why didn’t he want to just hang out for a bit? Was he really that much of a pain to be around? 

 

Klaus looked at Diego’s untouched pancakes. Ben followed his gaze. He had been sitting next to Diego but of course Diego didn’t know that.

“He left those for you.” reassured Ben. Klaus wasn’t totally sure on that - didn’t he say he had just not been hungry? Klaus looked over at the change Diego had left on the table. Ben followed his gaze. 

“Don’t…” he warned as Klaus grabbed the notes and shoved them in his coat pocket. He can just pay later like he had before. It’s not a problem. 

 

Klaus pulled the pancakes towards him and dug in. He would have to be quick before Mary realised he was dining and dashing again.

* * *

Luther sat at the kitchen table. In front of him was his breakfast (lovingly prepared by Mom) the morning newspaper and an envelope addressed to ‘1’. Luther never got mail so this was quite a surprise. Originally he had thought that maybe his father had decided to become even more distant with him to the point of not even talking to him anymore. It had been many years since that had meals together - not that they had ever talked much during those. However Mom had confirmed that the letter had arrived in the post that morning. 

That was even more confusing to Luther. Who would write to him? Could this possibly be a trap laid out by one of the Umbrella Academy's old nemeses? Probably not. Maybe Luther should go and show it to Hargreeves just in case. He stood up and turned to leave the kitchen only to bump into Pogo. 

 

“Where are you off to in such a rush number one?” asked Pogo

Luther looked down at the letter and the idea of showing this to his father suddenly seemed like a bad idea. Whatever it was Luther could handle it. He was number one after all.  

“No where.” said Luther sitting back down at the table. He opened the envelope and inside was an invitation. 

_ 'You are invited to the wedding of Alison Hargreeves and Patrick McKinley’ _

The knot in Luther’s throat, which had not totally gone since he heard the news, came back with a vengeance. 

“Everything alright master Luther?” asked Pogo. He was looking at him with such concern Luther was suddenly embarrassed. He cleared his throat. 

“Nothing.” he said putting the invitation back in the envelope. His fingers grazed a small slip of paper that he had missed inside. Luther took it out and read it. 

_ ‘Dear Luther, I hope you are well. I know it’s been many years since we last spoke but it would mean the world to me if you came. Please don’t wear the domino mask. Much love, Alison’ _

Strange, it had been so long since he last saw her handwriting that seeing it now gave him such a warm feeling of nostalgia. The idea of letting her down and not turning up seemed like madness. Even if he couldn’t be the one she chose he would of course be there for her big day. 

 

But should he tell Dad? The invitation hadn’t said not to - but then again there was no invitation addressed to Sir Reginald Hargreeves - none to Mom or Pogo either but they had never left the academy. 

 

Luther stood up. 

“Is Dad in his office?” He asked already knowing that he was. He was never anywhere else. 

“Yes. Why?” replied Pogo looking up at him quizzically. 

“I want to ask him something.” said Luther moving to leave the kitchen. 

“What do you want to ask him? You know he doesn’t like to be disturbed.” called Pogo warily. 

Luther turned to look at him. Pogo looked worried - he too wasn’t exempt from Hargreeves’ temper either. 

“Don’t worry Pogo.” said Luther and he left.

 

Standing outside Hargreeves’s office he suddenly felt extremely nervous - and Luther didn’t get nervous. He’s been in the office many times but not since he was a child had he dared to contact Hargreeves without being summoned first. And that hadn’t gone down well. Of course it hadn’t! He was a busy man he didn’t have time to be dealing with Luther’s problems. The difference this time was that it wasn’t a problem - Luther just had some information for him. 

 

He knocked. 

There was an impossibly long pause and Luther felt his heart racing. He raised his hand to knock again but froze as the cold commanding voice of his father called out from behind the closed door. 

“Enter.” 

So Luther did. Hargreeves at first didn’t look up when Luther entered - he was buried in a mountain of papers and was writing furiously. Luther stood in the center of the room the envelope clutched in his big hands. 

“Yes?” asked Hargreeves glancing up at him briefly before looking back down at his notes. Not once had he stopped writing since Luther had entered the room. Luther coughed nervously.

“Er, Dad. I received this letter and I thought you might be interested in what it’s contents.” 

Hargreeves finally put his pen down and looked at him with a cold calculating stare. He didn’t say anything.

“It’s um… Alison, number three. She’s getting married.” Luther finally got out.

Hargreeves continued to stare at him. Luther didn’t really know what to say next. 

“I just thought you would like to know.” said Luther now realised that by no means did his father have any interest in his children’s love lives. Especially now that they had left the academy. 

“Is that all?” Hargreeves finally asked. Luther just shook his head. “Then don’t bother me with these frivolous details again.” and with that his father returned to his notes. 

“Yes father.” said Luther. 

 

How stupid could he be! There’s no way Dad could possibly have time to hear about Alison’s wedding let alone attend. Luther made a mental note to never talk to his father about his siblings ever again. 

 

As he walked down the corridor back to his bedroom when Mom appeared smiling and perfectly turned out as always. 

“Luther!” she called.

“Yes Mom.” replied Luther sadly turning to look at her.

“Please come with me! I must take your measurements. You’ve grown so much.” 

“Why do you need my measurements?” asked Luther

“For your suit of course. You want to look your best for dear Alison’s wedding surely?” she shook her head at him still with the sweetest smile plastered across her face. 

“Thanks Mom.” and he was thankful. At least he father had the heart to create a loving parent for them when he himself had no interest in being one himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the big day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter Diego has to try and contact Vanya and Klaus, Luther tries to talk to Hargreeves, and Alison get's off to a bad start with her future mother-in-law. 
> 
> And if you feel like it please give me some feedback! I normally hate my writing but I’m trying to improve so if you’ve got any critiques please let me know - but please don’t be too mean. I’m a delicate flower.


End file.
